


Taintless

by BenevolentIncubus



Series: Taintless [1]
Category: A Court of Mist and Fury - Fandom, A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentIncubus/pseuds/BenevolentIncubus
Summary: What is Tamlin's mate was indeed Rhysand's sister? And what if she had survived? Cursed, she arrived at the Spring Court with little hope of being freed but slowly, everything comes into the light.Multiple POV.A growl sounded from within the cave now and Tamlin stood at the mouth of the cave, the paint on his body smeared. His golden eyes looked over Malkira and he took note of the smeared paint, she had been touched by another and just now he had seen another Fae kissing her. Snarling he passed by the other Fae and stopped in front of Malkira, licking his lips before he spoke, "Liar. She said you weren't coming back..." He walked a circle around her as if he were a lion stalking his prey, "Mmm...I smell you.."





	Taintless

This was the first and probably last time Malkira was going to take over for Lucien's job as emissary of the Spring Court. Then again, she probably only took it to keep Lucien from having to face his family in the Autumn Court and she could not resist the urge to at least check out the place; maybe report some secrets back to her own brother. 

She had already finished up dinner with the lowly brothers and talked out some diplomatic advantages; things dealing with trade and trying her best to keep things at ease. They did not need war, as much as she personally wanted to rip the Autumn Court apart. 

As she made her leave, she took her time to sneak around, winnowing from one hall to another until she was in the dungeon below. Even here, it smelled nice. Almost like home. Crisp cool air that swirled along the dark stone and around her ankles. 

Taking her time, she listened in until she heard a small cry; someone's thoughts. Her brother taught her well. Following the voice, she turned a couple corners and winnowed into what she thought was a vacant cell. She nearly tripped from the darkness as she looked around and her eyes lay upon another high fae who simply did not fit in. 

"Wonder what got you in here." She whispered, although her voice still echoed in the prison. Raising her hand, she summoned a small ball of moonlight and cast it into the corner of the cage, illuminating a small area. 

Malkira was pale, her skin reminiscent of the lunar magic that flowed about the room. Her eyes were a deep burgundy and her lips matched that tone. Her hair was medium length, a deep brown, almost black. 

"Are you alright?" Mal spoke up again, her voice soft and overly comforting, but this time her lips did not move. She made contact with the other's defenseless mind. It was clear where she came from and she hoped the other would not fear her. At least she would not know whom she was related to. 

~

How long had it been since she'd seen a flower or maybe even talked to someone else besides one of those horrid brothers and their father? She'd lost count by now, or was it that she didn't care to count anymore? Lori sat in her cell, back against the cold stone as she thought to herself. 'I just want to be free...I'd give anything to get out of here..' Her lower lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around herself, what had she done to deserve this?

Just when she was on the verge of tears she felt the air shift around her, someone else was in here. Her bright blue eyes were on the figure before her now and she was speechless for a moment. Hearing the female before her make a comment about her being there she nearly cried out that she wasn't meant to be there, that she hadn't done anything. Why bother though...it wasn't as if she could see her for who she really was, right?

Just then the magic caught her eye and she watched, that wasn't the same magic she had seen here in the Autumn Court. There was light in here now and Lori was finally visible. The freckles on her face, her hair that almost resembled fire that fell to the middle of her back and her most prominent feature, those piercing blue eyes. She looked so pale but it didn't suit her, how long had she been down here?

Blue eyes took in Mal's form, she was Night Court. There was no doubt in Lori's mind that this female that stood before her was of the Night Court but what business did she have here? She didn't know what to do as she watched the other that was now in the cell with her and she made no movements.

It wasn't until she heard the voice inside of her own mind that she jumped slightly, moving back from the other a little. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she felt her heart hammering inside of her chest. She was in her mind? Swallowing thickly she studied the other's face and in it she saw sincerity, there was nothing to fear. Lori looked around herself before looking back at her, she could...see her?

Slowly, she stood up and took a step closer, her voice quiet. "You can...see me? Are you....talking to me?" She had to be sure and so she watched her eyes, if she looked down then she saw nothing but a fox. However; if she looked up....it would mean so much more.

~

"Are you sure it was a good idea to allow her to go?" Lucien scoffed as he paced about the usual dining hall, his copper eye moving from one item to another, then to Tamlin. Sure, he hated his family, but he had no reason to trust anyone from the Night Court, either. Sure, he was relieved HE did not have to go, but this looked like a lose/lose situation.

Finally, he slumped into his chair and huffed, arms crossed only after moving his hair from his face. He looked at his Lord, sighing. "Really. Night Court working for us seems a little out of the ordinary. Even if she was sent a a peace treaty."

~

 

Tamlin sat in his chair, watching his friend pace back and forth, it was clear to him that Lucien still wasn't too fond of his idea to send Malkira in his palce even if it was just this once. He didn't say a word, not until Lucien slumped down into his chair. "Calm down, Lucien. I did what I did for a reason, or are you doubting your High Lord?" He raised his brows at him before sitting back in his chair.

"I know she is of Night Court but Rhysand....he extended this as a means for a temporary peace treaty. He has already told me, should anything go...unintended then we are free to send her back and declare war." He knew it probably wouldn't come to that but he said it to reassure his emissary that nothing bad would happen and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Besides, would this not be the perfect test? We simply sent her to do one task and that was to talk with those of the Autumn Court. I doubt she'll do anything to anger them." He smiled at his friend, "If you're so worried why don't you wait for her return?"

~

As Malkira's eyes followed the girl as she stood, she raised her had and placed a finger to her own lips. 'It is best of I'm not seen down here, but if I am correct, you seem in trouble?' Malkira smiled softly, a smile that genuine. Her soft eyes almost hidden behind a skin tight mask; one that another Fae once wore.

Months? Years? She had no concept of time. But long ago she was a slave under the mountain and the moment Tamlin had regained his strength, she lost some of hers. Although Amarantha was dead, she had woken the next morning with the golden mask on her pale face. And she was not happy about it. It had seemed it was a curse set in effect long before but only activated when the bitch had died.

'Do you... need out of here? I can give you a hand.' She smiled once more and reached out to the girl. 'I know it may be sudden but I hope to not stay here much longer.' Her eyes shied away as if to make sure no one else was there. 'Take my arm and hold on if you want out. We can talk later.' She promised the other and stepped a bit closer.

~

Lori wanted to almost shout, she could really see her, not the fox that she was glamoured to be. She felt a tingling beneath her own skin and immediately knew that she needed to calm herself down. Hearing the voice once more she nodded at Malkira. So then she wasn't supposed to be down here and she'd only been looking around?

What Malkira said next also elicited a nod from Lorielli, 'Yes, yes. I'm not supposed to be here!' She almost shouted the words in her mind, she wanted out of there so badly and it was showing in her facial expression. She studied the other's face and only one word came to mind again. Genuine. She meant what she was saying, she wanted to get her out of there and Lori wasn't about to give up her one chance at freedom.

Reaching out hesitantly she gently took Malkira's arm in her hand as she tried to suppress the tingling feeling beneath her skin. 'Please...quickly!' Panicked blue eyes looked out of the bars of her cell, she felt one of the brothers making his decent. 'Please, they're coming!' Lori looked like she might cry if she didn't get out of that darkened cell right then and there.

~

Lucien sighed. The other was right and he knew he did not want any part in going to the Autumn Court. As many times as he had done before, it still put his stomach in knots and made him gag at the site of his so called family.

"Well, we don't need something happening and Rhys breathing down our necks for something that is not our fault. I know something happened, but shouldn't he deal with it. Not us? It's his family, after all. And we don't- forget it." He sighed.

It had not been too long after Amarantha's fall that Rhysand had reached out to Tamlin about the mask attaching itself to his sister and that he was sending her to the Spring Court to deal with it. Of course, it seemed that Rhysand knew more then he was saying. As usual.

~

Tamlin grimaced at Lucien's words, "If something were to happen to her in the Autumn Court then that would be their problem to deal with. We gave Malkira a choice on whether or not she wanted to go and she agreed." He looked as if he might be sick thinking of what Lucien's brothers might do to her but he quickly pushed the thoughts away.

His mouth went dry then as he thought of the mask Malkira adorn, it wasn't just any mask. Tamlin spent eveyr waking moment trying to figure out, trying to find a way to understand how his mask had become Malkira's prison. He almost felt responsible in the way, there's no way Amarantha would have chosen his mask in particular for no reason. She always had a reason for everything she did, there had to be a reason she chose his.

A frown etched itself onto his face, "You know full well that her predicament has everything to do with me. Amarantha would not have chosen my mask for no reason at all..."

~

As if on command, she felt the darkness begin to engulf them, the orb of light shattering. In a single moment, she took a single step and no longer did they dwell in the prison. No more damp and dark cells and no musky smell. Letting go of the grip she had on the girl's arm; only a precaution so she could not get lost in the void between there and where they now resided.

They were just outside of Tamlin's home; deep within the Spring Court and much further from her true home. "I um... live here. But I can take you where you need to be. Unless you need a place to stay, I can make accommodations." She spoke, reaching up to push her hair from her face, her fingers gracing the mask that she cursed for only a moment.

"By the way, I'm Malkira. But don't feel you have to introduce yourself if you prefer to keep anonymous." She smiled, crossing her arms and looking over her shoulder. Large evergreens that wept over the manor. Gardens full of luxurious roses and flowers of all sorts were brought to life in the afternoon sun. It was only after taking in her temporary home that she turned her attention back to the girl, awaiting her answer. 

~

Lori didn't shout nor did she panic at the feeling of darkness around her, it had been the only thing she knew for so long and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. She blinked and in the next instant she was almost shying away from the light that seemed to engulf her. Was she really outside? This wasn't a trick?!

Looking up quickly she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked around, barely hearing Malkira next to her as she spoke. She was out of that horrid place, she was free from those horrible people. No more darkness, no more torture, no long cold nights and nightmarish laughter. There was color in her world again, a nice breeze against her skin as her hair blew and the smell of Spring around her. That's when it hit her, she was in the Spring Court wasn't she?

Blue eyes were on Malkira now as she introduced herself, "Oh no..it's alright. I just...." The manor behind Malkira caught her attention then, she lived here? How did one of the Night Court come to live in the Spring Court? Snapping herself back into reality she struggled to find the words, "Ah, my apologies. My name is Lorielli....I uh...I can't go back home...if I do they'll come looking for me...." She frowned, "I don't want to go back to that place ever again." This was her way of saying she no longer had a home, that she needed a place.

~

"I still don't get why she is under our protection. Her brother must know more and is not talking." Lucien almost growled at the thought of the other's name. But he only crossed his arms and leaned back more in his chair. It had been about a week since Malkira had left and she was surely taking her sweet time. And the same thoughts Tamlin had were in his own about how filthy his brothers could be.

"I say we figure out a way as soon as possible to remove the mask and send her back. I don't trust her and I doubt you do, either. The Night Court could be using her to spy on any of us." He groaned. Nothing about it seemed right. None of it seemed to fit in. But it was no question that it was the same mask Tamlin once wore under Amarantha's curse. Now that she was dead, the mask chose someone else?

~

Tamlin sighed, exhausted, "You're right, I don't like this anymore than you do but it's something that we have to deal with for the time being." Halfway through their conversation the High Lord felt something...another presence. Looking to Lucien he stood, "It seems as though your brothers did her no harm, she's back--- ..." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, maybe there was reason to worry? He felt another presence besides Malkira's but he wasn't sure whom it could be. He knew it wasn't Rhysand, he would know if it was because Rhysand would have simply showed himself inside.

"Though it would seem she's not alone.." He thought he had spoken under his breath enough but perhaps Lucien had heard him? Moving past his friend he made his way towards the foyer of the Manor, what the hell had Malkira done this time?

~

"Then go ahead and stay with me." She smiled gently, asking as if she owned that very manor in The Spring Court. Of course, she was quite use to having a say in what happened up until her little relocation. Nothing would change and she'd make sure of that. Turning, she decided to lead Lori inside and in no time she saw the others approaching. Damn instincts.

"Did the puppy smell me?" She smirked some as she stepped to the side to reveal her newly found acquaintance. "She'll need a room. I found her her in the prison beneath the Autumn Court's Royal Estate." She casually commented, looking around. It was better then where she was and she was growing hungry. Hopefully Tamlin would dismiss her and she could go back to acting like she was not there. 

~

Lucien cocked his head as he thought her heard Tamlin state there was someone else and he jumped to his feet to follow behind. And of course, behind Malkira was someone else who looked like she had come from the Autumn Court. He gulped, there were visible bruises on the girl. He only had to wonder how long this had been going on?

When he heard Mal speak he could not help but turn to Tamlin, awaiting his answer. Surely he would not turn the girl away but could they take someone in from Autumn Court without causing trouble? "In the prison?" He slowly repeated and half stepped to the side to look at her once more. He felt guilty. His own family had probably done this.

~

Tamlin snarled softly at her small comment but before he had any time to respond to her Malkira was already mentioning the girl beside her. She had found her in the prison at the Estate? Did she even bother to ask why she was down there? Did she know that she couldn't just up an release someone's prisoner like that? They could be in an even bigger mess than they were before now. Why couldn't Malkira just let things go?

He parted his lips to say something but thought against it, there's no way the girl beside Malkira had done anything to land her in such a place and his stomach knotted up just thinking about the horrible things that Lucien's brothers had probably done to her.

The High Lord looked disgusted for a moment but his facial expression changed when he heard Lucien speak from behind him, so he had followed after all. He couldn't just turn her away, it would be far too cruel and he knew that since Lucien's family had already been mentioned as well as the prison there would be no way that his friend would forgive him if he did turn her away. "I'll inform Alis that we have another guest staying with us then." He looked to Malkira, he'd have to speak with her about this, "Ma---" His head snapped to the side, looking at Lori who was just now letting out a screech of terror.

~~

Lori stood there, almost speechless at first, this Manor belonged to the High Lord of the Spring Court. Her heart hammered in her chest, Malkira was simply demanding that she be able to stay here? Was she allowed to speak to him like that? She watched Tamlin's face, he didn't looked to pleased with this and while she couldn't blame him, she didn't fancy living out in the wild either. She continued to watch him and after what seemed like an eternity to her he said that he'd let her stay there after all.

A small smile graced her lips and just as she was about to thank him verbally she saw something move beside Tamlin and the flash of red hair sent her blood running cold. Without thinking, she let out a small screech as she stumbled back a few steps. There was fear written all over her face as she looked at Lucien, there was one of them here?!?! There was no mistaking it, he was one of them!! Her voice was small but audible, "He's one of them....he's one of them..." Her hands were shaking and she looked to Malkira, "Why? Why did you take me here?"

~~

Tamlin looked back at Lucien after Lori had claimed that his friend was 'one of them', he knew that would leave a mark on him for sure. He gave him an almost apologetic look but it also said for the other not to worry because there was probably much more to it. He only looked back to Malkira when the girl spoke again, "She brought you here because you will be safe here...those who live in the Autumn Court do not come here. I--" He was cut off again, just what the hell had they done to her there?

~

"No! He's the one who.....he..." She looked as if she might cry now, her eyes dropping to look at the floor beneath her feet.

~

Lucien's heart sunk when he heard the girl screech and connected the dots that it was because of his presence. Of course, he could not blame her, but there was no connection between his family and him; not any longer. "Hey, wait a minute." He spoke softly, raising both his hands from his side in a submission fashion. "I have not associated with The Autumn Court in years." He tried to talk to the girl, but found it would probably be useless. It was then he knew that the next few days might be a bit of a hassle.

He frowned in defeat and looked to Mal, then Tamlin. "I'll go tell Alis." He spoke gently before turning. He felt sick to his stomach. The burns. The bruises. The mental pain that were clearly there in her blue hues. "Just what are they up to, keeping someone locked up for no reason?" He thought to himself as he passed thorough the atrium to where Alis was. in no time a room had been prepared, right beside Malkira's with a shared bathroom between.

He took his time and slowly made is way to the main room and kept his head low. He felt like chopping off his hair; the one thing that made it so obvious where he ones came from. "The room is ready. It's beside our other guests."

~~

Malkira slowly took a step closer to Lori and sighed. She did not think this one through. Once Lucien had left, she turned to Lori and placed her hands on her shoulders. "He left The Autumn Court long ago. I'm not one to tell his story, but he despises the Court possibly as much as you do. But Lucien is a friend." Malkira had to keep herself from gritting her teeth. She did not expect to be calling these Spring Court acquaintances her friends, but it was for the best.

Her eyes, soft behind the mask told the truth. She was not going to put the girl through more torment when she had just saved her for no damned reason. "And I know. Things might be... strange here. But they mean you no harm. And I'd rather you be a little scared here until you settle in, then leave you down where I found you." She still had not questioned why she found her and she could not even answer herself as to why she had saved her. But she did.

Turning to Tamlin once more, she shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for letting her stay." It was shallow, showing little emotion, but she was thankful he had not turned her away.


End file.
